


Dreaming of you non-stop

by deepblue12 (desertseas11)



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Absurd, Attempt at Humor, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meta, References to actual videos, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertseas11/pseuds/deepblue12
Summary: In which Brett starts having stranger and stranger dreams each night - all of them involving Eddy.
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 28
Kudos: 147





	1. Doctor Eddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Eddy teaches Brett some simple moves

Brett felt Eddy press his whole body against him. He felt Eddy’s heavy weight on his back.

“Eddy we can’t...” Brett breathed out.

Eddy’s arms wound tightly around his waist.

“Why not?” Eddy breathed into Brett’s ear.

“Because Eddy, I don’t have wings”

Brett felt like he was falling. His body jerked him awake. It was 7am, the sun was barely up in the sky. Brett rubbed his neck, it felt tense.

“What a weird dream,” he mused.

He can’t get back to sleep now, so he yawned, stretched and got off the bed. Emails, editing, contacting the merchandise supplier. He had a busy day ahead. He made himself some coffee and looked through social media. After doing nothing for a good hour, he brought out his laptop and snuggled into the sofa to start work. A few hours in, Eddy sauntered down the stairs to the living room. He had his printed PJs on, his hair was a mess and his eyes were barely open.

“Bro, how long have you been up?”

“Like 4 hours now?”

Eddy’s eyes widened, “That’s so early bro”.

“Yeah, I had a weird dream.”

Eddy nodded and yawned. After a cup of coffee it was off to work for him as well. With that, the rest of the day droned on. Work, work and more work. On non-filming days, it wasn’t unusual that they’d go a whole day without speaking more than a few sentences. Well past 6pm, Brett finally left his couch, he stood up and took a good stretch.

*CraCK**CRack*

“Wtf bro, you need a doctor” Eddy cringed.

“Yeah my body is breaking,” Brett noted and left to take a shower.

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he brushed his teeth. On quiet, mundane days like this, his worries were amplified. How long more am I going to be a YouTuber? My parents want me to settle down, do I? It’s good money but what if we become irrelevant? Can I go back to being a violinist? Eddy stretched across the sink in front of Brett to get his toothbrush.

“Bro I know deadpan is your schtick but if you need to talk, you know I’m all ears,” Eddy spoke with concern.

“Mmhmmm” Brett replied before rinsing his mouth.

“No I’m alright. Just thinking. You know?”

“Gotcha.” Eddy didn’t probe further.

“Alright, I need to sort it out with the supplier tomorrow about the shipping situation. Good night,” Brett nodded.

“Gm mmnigh” Eddy nodded back, mumbling as he brushed his teeth.

\---------

“Mr Yang, it seems you’ve got a slight curvature in your backbone. Slightly to the left in the lumbar region as you can see,” Dr. Chen pointed out on the projected X-ray.

“How do I fix it?”

“You don’t need to. It’s not serious, but I can give you medication for the pain.”

“But Dr Chen-“

“You also need to exercise to strengthen your lower back muscles”

“Oh“

“Why don’t you lie down. I’ll show you a couple simple moves”

Brett pulled his legs up onto the examination table and lay flat, facing the ceiling.

“So bend your knees, plant your heels,”

Brett did as told.

“And push through your heels, lifting yourself up“

“Huh?” Brett looked up at Dr Chen who was beside the table looking down over him.

“Hip thrusts, Mr Yang.”

“Wha- how?”

Dr Chen slid a hand under Brett’s lower back and lifted it off the table.

“Engage your abdominal muscles, push through your heels”

“I’m trying,” Brett struggled to maintain the position.

Dr Chen sighed, exasperated, “Higher. Like this,” he slid his hand down so it sat right over Brett’s ass.

“Huh?”

Brett felt the falling sensation. His body jerked him awake again. He sat up, his heart was pounding in his ears. He felt his pulse on his neck. It was barely 7am. He rubbed his eyes.

“Eddy as an inappropriate doctor, huh?” Brett thought, making himself chuckle. He slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He put the kettle on and leaned on his elbows on the counter. He scrolled through Tik Tok.

“Man this makes me feel so old,” he thought as he watched a genetically blessed teenager dancing mechanically to a song he barely knew.

“Is this... kind of creepy?” He thought as he scrolled on to a post by a genetically blessed teen girl in a cropped tank belting out not so PG moves.

“Yikes,” Brett cringed and put down his phone. Breakfast, emails, call supplier, finalise new order. He allowed himself to space out as he took a sip of coffee.

“Mr Yang-“ the image of a disembodied Dr Chen looking down at him with distinct disappointment floated up to his consciousness. He nearly snorted out his coffee. He smiled at the absurdity of his dream and snuggled up into the couch with his laptop. Ready to start work. A couple hours in, Eddy strolled into the living room. He yawned and resumed a slouched position

“Bro, again?”

“Hm?” Brett looked up from his laptop screen.

“Weird dream?”

“Oh yeah. You were a strange doctor,” Brett said before refocusing on the email he was writing up.

“Hm,” Eddy hummed as if to say “that’s curious”.

Another day of work completed, Brett put his laptop away and got up. Again he stretched.

*Crack*

This time Eddy didn’t hear as he had his headphones on. Brett cocked an eyebrow. Recalling the dream.

“Maybe I’ll try out his advice.”

He lay down on the carpet, looking up at the ceiling. He brought his knees up and planted his heels. Push through the heels, engage your abdominal muscles. Brett lifted his hips off the floor.

“What the fuck are you doing, Brett?” Eddy burst into laughter as he looked up from his screen.

Brett collapsed back onto the floor. “Hip thrusts?” Brett said slightly out of breath, “supposed to strengthen my lower back.”

“You sure you’re not going through something?” Eddy grinned, his teeth shone.

“Nah, apparently my spine’s fucked,” Brett smiled.

“Did Dr Eddy tell you that?” Eddy laughed heartily, tilting his head back.

Brett walked over to Eddy and looked down at him. “Hip thrusts, Mr. Yang,” he mimicked the disappointed doctor.

Eddy teared up from laughing. He put his laptop down beside him.

“Your dreams are wild. Screw the doctor, you need a psychologist!”

He pulled himself up and walked over to the kitchen to make dinner.


	2. Psychologist Eddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psychologist Eddy gives Brett some sage advice.

“Mr Yang, tell me what is it that you find so discomforting?”

“Uh, you know I’m Asian. I actually am quite scared I'll disappoint my parents.”

“Hm,” Eddy nodded sagely, jotting down something on his hardcover notebook. “And what about love?”

“What?”

“You don’t think they love you enough to see beyond failure?”

“Maybe. I guess it’s more I don’t want to disappoint myself.” Brett blinked and looked up.

“You have issues with self-acceptance,” Eddy finished clicking his pen and closing his notebook.

“Oh ok.”

“Its a journey. Why not try, taking a break to do something you _truly_ enjoy?”

“Like?”

“Do you still play the violin?” Eddy asked. He crossed his legs and looked at him studiously through large gold-rimmed glasses.

“Yes”

“Do you still love it?”

“Yes”

“Why not accept it as a part of you? This uncertainty, this passion and this self-doubt. Don’t push it away, breathe it all in. It’s who you are.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand”

“Screw the doctor”

“What?”

Brett jerked himself awake again. He sat up so quick, he felt dizzy. He felt his pulse on his wrist. He frowned deeply.

“Now that was a bit scary,” he mumbled as rubbed his eyes. 8am. He sighed. Might as well get up. That was 3 nights in a row. That’s got to be weird right? Brett poured himself coffee and looked out the window. Maybe a run will help?

“Do something you _truly_ enjoy,” psychologist Eddy’s words rang in his ears.

That’s not running. That’s playing the violin. He thought to himself. Fuck it, why not follow this bit of advice too? The day was a bit less packed so he decided he will take a break after all. He walked to the room they set aside for practice and recording. He took out his violin and fished around in an unceremonious cardboard box that was filled with sheet music they'd used in the past. He grabbed one at random.

“Pagani- fuck that,” Brett slid it back into the box.

He fished around a bit more and picked out another one.

“Vocalise, Rachmaninoff?” Brett paused. “Sure why not...”

It wasn’t particularly challenging. It just felt right.

“Brett-“ Brett started, Eddy’s voice brought him out of focus and into the now.

“Sorry, sorry,” Eddy leaned against the side of the doorframe rubbing his eyes, “Why are you sad bro?”

“Huh?”

“Why you gotta wake me up with sad Rachmaninoff?”

“I don’t know, just picked the score at random. Felt nice to play for no reason.”

Eddy nodded like his psychologist counterpart had.

“I don’t think I’ve played for a while… just for me you know? Not for-“ he waved his hand at the turned off cameras in front of him, “an audience. Sometimes you just need to play to listen to yourself...”

“Brett,” Eddy looked up at Brett searching his eyes, “are you really good?”

“Yeah, it’s just,” Brett ran through what he was about to say before he looked at Eddy, “you were a psychologist yesterday”.

Eddy blinked, for a couple seconds. Trying to understand what Brett had said. He frowned then laughed.

“Really? Mate what is going on with you?”

“Do something you _truly_ enjoy,” Brett acted out, wise nodding included.

“And you decided to play the violin?”

“Mmm.” Brett looked around.

“Nice, good to know Eddy in your dreams is far superior to Eddy in real life,” he chuckled, “Just chill today, ok? I’ll manage work. You do something you _truly_ enjoy.”

Eddy parroted the phrase, in a more cheerful tone. Brett smiled, grateful. He spent all day playing whatever came to mind and if he’d ran out of ideas, he went back to the box. By the time dinner rolled around, he felt thoroughly satisfied. Like a weight had lifted off his shoulder. He felt himself smiling, thinking of how lucky he was. He was, after all, making a living out of what he truly enjoyed.


	3. Manager Eddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manager Eddy punishes Brett

“I’m so sorry sir! I won’t make a mistake like this again” Brett panicked gathering the scattered papers on the table.

“You better not. Do you know how much it cost me?” Eddy strode quick and confident towards Brett, “Don’t you have a business degree?”

Eddy glowered at Brett scrambling to gather the ever growing pile of documents.

“It was a genuine mistake,” Brett felt hot tears welling up in his eyes.

“Genuine mistake?!” Eddy slammed a folder on to the table, “Make another and I’ll personally drag you out!”

To his absolute horror, Brett felt tears run down his face. Eddy leaned against the table.

“Pitiful. You’ve worked here at the same position for 10 years? And you still make mistakes like this?” His voice was pure poison.

Brett collapsed onto the floor the papers fell all around him. He bawled. Eddy’s expensive suit crinkled and stretched as he squatted down next to Brett.

“But, you know how to make it better.”

Brett looked at Eddy through tears.

“I’ll manage work,” Eddy met Brett’s eyes. He inched closer to whisper into Brett’s ear, “Why don't you do something _I_ truly enjoy.”

Brett blinked his eyes open. He felt his palpitations. Nothing new. He stared at the ceiling, then sat up slowly and leaned against the headboard. He stared blankly. 7am.

“Why is he such a pervert?” he lashed out, whipped his covers off and storming to the kitchen for some coffee.

Filming day. Brett was going to try his best at guessing more popular music. This time, Eddy suggested Brett try his hand at matching popular movie music to the film. And of course he couldn’t. He hasn’t a clue. He stared with dead eyes into the camera. Deep into the camera as Eddy worked on getting the tune right using his perfect pitch. He saw Eddy in the reflection of the lens. Hunched over the piano, humming.

“Do something _I_ truly enjoy,” Brett heard Dream Eddy's whisper in his head and immediately hunched over. He pulled hard at the drawstrings of the hoodie.

“I got it!” Eddy exclaimed and Brett rearranges himself.

Filming goes by uneventfully. Brett slumped heavily into the couch. He’s wiped out. It’s Friday and he had no plans. Except maybe to go to bed early. Eddy slumped down beside him.

“I’m gonna order bubble tea,” Eddy tapped away on his phone, “do you want anything?”

“The usual,” Brett sighed and sunk further into the seat.

“So what kind of dream did you have last night?” Eddy asked, his curiosity leading the way.

Brett did not want to have this conversation. He needed a way to shut this down.

“A wet dream,” Brett said, pleased at his quick thinking. No way Eddy would ask him to elaborate on that right?

“About me?”

“Wh-what?” Brett turned red to match Eddy’s blush.

“I mean you’ve been dreaming of me... so...”

“No no no no no. Dude!” Brett shook his head vigorously. Bad plan Brett bad fucking plan.

“Ok fine. You were my manager, you called me trash and I cried,” Brett half-admitted, pulling the hoodie strings taut.

Eddy took in a strained breath and laughed way too hard at that.

“This is getting better and better! I don’t know why you get these dreams but keep them coming.”

“You don’t think it’s a little weird though?”

Eddy paused his raucous laughter, “Maybe? But we live together. It’s not completely crazy to dream of the person you’re with like all day right?”

Brett nodded in affirmation. Tonight he’s going to go to bed early, maybe changing up his routine will stop all these weird dreams.


	4. Detective Eddy and Sidekick Brett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Eddy solves the murder and does the unthinkable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not based off any episode of Sherlock, it's all made up :]

“Hmmm I’m not sure about this one Watson” Eddy smoked a pipe as he examined the crime scene.

“Seems pretty clear cut to me. This is the act of a jealous lover,” Brett held a cloth over his mouth, he looked with disgust at the bloodied corpse of a once brilliant actress.

“Not so quick,” Eddy turned on his heels and walked outside, “Did you notice how the keys were outside the door?”

“So? She might have forgotten them in her drunken state,” Brett retaliated, mildly annoyed, “she’s known to enjoy late parties.”

“Recall Mr. Han’s statement Watson,” Eddy buttoned up his coat and hurriedly led the way out of the apartment down the stairs.

“Where are we going?” Brett held onto his hat as he kept up with Eddy.

“Mr. Han said that Daisy complained of having lost her purse the day before-“

“Yes with her locket, pearl necklace and-“ Brett knit his eyebrows, then sudden clarity washed over him, “her keys!”

“Oh this just keeps getting better and better!” Eddy gleamed.

Brett’s steps slowed. He did not understand fully.

“Watson, my boy! Is it not completely crazy that she died due to jealousy, not of a lover… but of a family member!”

Brett gasped. Eddy abruptly turned around and firmly placed his hands on Brett’s shoulders.

“A mother watching her daughter’s career blossom while her own withered. A mother who watched her daughter win over men she’d always pined for. A mother who lived together with the object of her envy-“ Eddy pulled Brett in close by his shoulders, ecstatic with the news he’s about to tell.

“It would drive anyone weird! I want to hold you like all day!” Eddy finished triumphantly and kissed Brett firmly on the lips.

“AAAAAHHHH!” Brett screamed as he fought his way out of his covers. He sprang out of bed, standing up straight. His face was burning up. That was just crazy, right? Absolutely insane. He ran his fingers over his lips, they felt warm to the touch. He glanced at the clock. 7am.

"Maybe I should just skip sleep for today", he thought to himself as he brushed his teeth with excessive force. The scene flashed back into his mind, they were in the middle of a park, snow had blanketed everything in sight and it fell soft over Eddy's hat and coat. Eddy had looked at him with such fervour before he kissed-

"Stop it Brett!" Brett gave himself a weak slap to the face, "it's all because of stress".

Another day, another cup of coffee. It was the weekend, so technically there was no work to be done. But Brett wanted to go through some of the ideas they'd brainstormed for upcoming videos. Brett sighed. Charades again? It's easy to follow and fun but... does it just look like they're running out of ideas now? He hummed as he typed. Eddy walked in to the kitchen, stretching and yawning.

While making coffee, he asked casually, "So any dreams last night?" 

“Nah.” Brett would have sounded convincing if he hadn’t choked up at hearing Eddy’s question.

Eddy turned around and grinned mischievously, “Spill the tea sis”.

He leaned on the counter, his head cradled in his hands. Brett avoided making eye contact.

“You were Sherlock and I was Watson. We were at a crime scene, you walked really fast, solved the murder because you're _so_ brilliant and then you went crazy and-“ Brett stopped abruptly, “and that’s it.”

“Nooo no no no. You’re lying. What happened, Brett?” Eddy had walked over with coffee in hand to sit beside Brett. His attention was undivided. His curiosity was unwavering.

Brett gulped. He sucks at lying so, why bother?

“Yeah you said some nonsense and kissed me. I woke up.” He said unceremoniously.

He expected to hear laughter. He looked over at Eddy. Eddy had his finger on his chin,

“Am I hotter in your dreams?” Eddy asked.

“What?” Brett's eyebrows went up.

“Bro hear me out, ok? Dream Eddy is completely different to me you know? He’s Ling Ling! He’s a doctor, psychologist, manager and now Sherlock!?”

“Ok?”

“I’m saying Eddy in your dreams has nothing to do with me. He’s just the most desirable person but looks like me because you’re with me the most!”

Brett nodded, half-listening.

Eddy continued, "What I know for sure, though, is that your subconscious wants to tap that sweet Dream Eddy ass.” Eddy winked with exaggeration.

Brett looked back up at Eddy's wiggly eyebrows and chortled, “Sure, dude.”


	5. Actor Eddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actor Eddy seduces Brett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on video: "Chinese Show about violinist gets everything wrong"

“The bridge is like the heart of the violin,” Eddy mused as he toyed with a detached violin bridge, “without it, the violin cannot produce feeling.”

“Wow.” Brett breathed out. He was overwhelmed by the number of things on Eddy’s work bench. Why are there like 11 scrolls?

Eddy stood up, unbuttoned his waistcoat and leaned against the bench. He reached to grab the bottle of wine on the other end of the bench.

“Drink with me.” Eddy gazed at Brett with a sultry expression,

“Pass me your knife.” Eddy gestured at the butcher’s knife in Brett’s hand.

“No, I’ll do it.” Brett puffed his chest out. He had something to prove.

Eddy smirked and licked his lips, “Let’s see you try”.

Brett held the body of the bottle and angled the knife towards the wine cork. With a swift movement, he popped the cork off. Wine shot out from the bottle, getting everywhere. Brett gasped. Eddy looked at him with disdain. The white shirt under the waistcoat was dripping wet with wine. He sighed and took his waistcoat off, then slowly undid the shirt buttons from the top.

“No, let me,” Brett said, feeling responsible.

Brett felt himself blush at the proximity. He felt Eddy’s warmth under his fingers. He caught himself staring at the outline of Eddy’s perfect 6-pack. He felt an arm around his waist.

“Brett, I have to have you. I want to know if I can have you”

Woah woah woah

“Eddy…” Brett gasped and looked away, blushing hard. “Stop joking like this.”

Hold on

“No.” Eddy’s grip tightened, “I’m not lying. I want to tap that sweet-”

NOT LIKE THIS!

Brett sat up straight, his heart was racing, beating madly. He had broken out in cold sweat. He felt his pulse on his chest. 7am. And-"AAAAAH" he screamed and jumped out of bed. 

"Brett, you alright?" He heard Eddy's slurred but panicked words outside his door. 

"DON'T COME IN! I'M OK. BAD DREAM. " Brett answered, his volume loud as if they would drown out his buzzing embarrassment.

"Uh-ok" he heard Eddy hesitate, then stumble back to his room. He must have woken him up.

No way. Brett thought, no fucking way he was going to tell him about this dream.

It was a bright and cheerful Sunday. Eddy had plans for the day. Brett had wanted to visit his parents but they had plans of their own. So he settled on ordering in and watching anime. He ordered Thai and some milk tea to go with the food. Deep into binge watching, he heard the doorbell. He paused the TV and struggled to get off the couch. Peering through the peephole, he saw Eddy.

“Hey man.” Brett opened the door.

“Hey,” Eddy walked in and hung up his jacket, “Oh! I really like this episode! Hero Academia is my faaaaaaavorite bro.”

He settled in, taking up Brett’s seat and took a sip from Brett’s cup of milk tea. Brett rolled his eyes and sat next to him. When the ending credits started rolling, Eddy turned to look at Brett.

“Any dreams yesterday?”

Brett immediately blushed. Argh why! There’s no way he can lie looking like that.

“Yeah.”

“Soooooooo?” Eddy wiggled his eyebrows.

Taking a deep breath Brett launched into the deep lore,

“You remember that Chinese drama we made fun of? You were the luthier and I was the girl. I failed at opening the bottle and wine got on your shirt,” he cleared his throat, here it comes, “I helped you take it off and you were like 'I want you'”

Brett paused and closed his eyes, he heard Eddy adjusting his position on the sofa.

“And then you screamed and woke me up?” Eddy continued the conversation.

“Basically,” Brett slouched. That was only slightly embarrassing.

“So we didn’t do the deed?”

“What?”

“Your subconscious really wants to get with dream Eddy,” Eddy leaned back to get level with Brett.

“Dude do you know how weird this is?” Brett sat up and faced Eddy. His expression grim.

“At first it was funny but it’s like a week now of dreams of- you?” he cleared his throat, "and they're getting more and more sacrilegious!"

Eddy took another sip of Brett's milk tea and nodded.

"You still haven't answered me, is Dream Eddy really hot?"

Brett blinked. He recalled the many abs.

"I guess. He had a six pack," Brett said not conveying any particular feeling about it.

"You were looking at Dream Eddy's body?" Eddy sat up, eyes wide.

"Uh-" Brett stuttered, this wasn't a great look, "the shirt was wet? I don't know. I'm gonna make hot chocolate, want one?"

He swiftly retreated to the kitchen.


	6. Teenager Eddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett tries and fails to not get the dreams.
> 
> And a reimagined Teenager Eddy brings Brett way back.
> 
> Reference to their video "Satie Said So"

"Hi, can you move in a little?”

Brett looked up. This lanky looking jumble of bones is talking to him.

“Sure,” he shifted in towards right on the narrow bench.

He felt the bench move, Eddy was rocking back and forth.

“Uhm- excuse me please stop.” Brett asked.

“Oh, sorry.”

Brett’s eyes caught a familiar anime character sketched onto Eddy’s math homework. It was a rough sketch, yet artistic. He felt his walls melt away.

“I really like that anime!” Brett said as he leaned in to get a better look.

“You do?” Eddy looked at him nervously, “You don’t think I’m- uh- it’s weird?”

“Uh no. You have good taste. And some talent.”

Eddy smiled radiantly at Brett. He looked different. His hair was short and neat, all strands in place. He had clear skin and there was a hint of dimples on his cheeks. Brett saw the unfamiliar glint of perfect teeth. For some reason, it filled him with overwhelming love.

Eddy sighed with relief and leaned towards Brett, knocking shoulders, “Be my friend bro, please. It sucks to be alone at tuition.”

Brett smiled lazily. He felt awake but he didn’t want to open his eyes just yet. That was _almost_ like the first time he met Eddy. Time goes by so fast.

“Brett! We’re filming today, get up dude.” Eddy shook his shoulders.

It was nearly 11am. Brett blinked his eyes open. He was splayed out on the couch. His laptop was haphazardly placed on his lap. He looked disheveled. But his face looked almost dreamy. Eddy frowned.

“Bro I know you're trying to avoid sleep to stop the dreams and all. But you need to get up. We need to wrap up filming by 5 today, or we’ll miss our upload window.”

Brett nodded still kind of hazy. He got up and walked to the bathroom. Eddy followed him and leaned against the doorframe. In between brushing his teeth, Brett spoke muffled,

“Dude I had the weirdest dream. It was like when we first met you know? Math tuition?”

“You _still_ got the dreams?" Eddy chuckled and shook his head.

Then he watched Brett’s face light up.

“Yeah, yeah," Brett continued as he dried his jaw on the face towel, "so it was like our first meeting, right? But better!"

Eddy felt a little prick at that, “Better?”

“Yeah! You remember how we became friends only because we sat next to each other?"

"And you thought I was a weirdo," Eddy interjected, frowning.

"Yeah. Bro. It was because that haircut-" Brett stated like it was a known fact and continued, "In my dream we became friends because we liked the same anime! It was so stinking cute.”

Brett smiled, all teeth. His eyes pushed nearly shut by his grinning cheeks.

“That’s nice,” Eddy replied, “ok, so today we’re collaborating with Alex! You remember the skit?”

“Oh shit! Yes. He’s here now?”

“Will be in like 30 minutes.” Eddy turned on his heels. He felt strange. Why was he a little mad at this stupid dream?

“So we are actually going to wear the hats and stuff?” Brett asked, sounding resigned.

“Yeah and I made the moustaches bro.”

Eddy walked out to the living room and picked up pieces of cardboard strewn across the dining table. He held one against his philtrum and turned to face Brett. Brett was surveying the chaotic mess on the dining table when he looked up at Eddy. He was caught off-guard. He sputtered and laughed out loud, holding his stomach.

“Bro what the hell kind of moustache is that?!” Brett held on to the dining table as he bent over. Eddy laughed in response.


	7. Violinist Eddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violinist Eddy sweeps Brett off his feet in a romcom kind of way

Brett swallowed, hard. He rubbed his cold, clammy palms together. There were few others in the waiting room. A prim and proper looking woman glued to her Kindle. A mousey looking woman who wouldn't stop inspecting and biting her nails. And a tall asian guy, looking like he's at a funeral.

"What's his deal?" Brett thought as he watched Eddy repeat some finger patterns on his forearm, "he's making me nervous."

Eddy felt an intense gaze on him. He looked up in Brett's direction. He smiled and waved, weakly. Brett gave a terse smile and was about to turn away when Eddy got up and started walking over, violin case in hand.

"Fucking hell noooooooo," Brett complained internally, "nooooo don't talk to me now."

"Hey! You ready for the audition?" Eddy asked, nervous tension in his voice. He sat down beside Brett.

"Uh no. When am I ever?" Brett laughed back equally tense.

"I know right!" Eddy threw his hands up in the air, "I'm so fucking nervous bro. I mean, Mendelssohn? Fine. But really? Kreutzer? Fuuuuck."

"Bro this is going to be a disaster. If I get shaky bow, I'm just gonna say I had a seizure," Brett sighed, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

Eddy laughed, a little less tense now. He had a surprisingly warm and melodic laugh. His eyes swept over Brett.

"I'm Eddy by the way. I'm about to graduate from Queensland Con. Bro I have no idea what I'm gonna do if I get rejected. I got rejected by MSO already." 

"I'm Brett. I graduated from Sydney Con! Same. I got rejected from MSO and fucking TSO," Brett held up 2 fingers.

"That's rough," Eddy regarded him with curiosity, "what else are you into? Just the violin?"

"Mainly yeah. I'm teaching music now but it's not what I want, you know?" Brett turned to look at Eddy. He was a little too close for a stranger. But he seemed really nice. Nice hair, nice teeth, nice dimples, nice eyes-

"Exactly. You're a musician! You don't wanna teach some brat how _not_ to drop his violin!"

Brett chuckled, surprised at the intensity with which Eddy spoke, " _Some brat_ really got to you, huh?"

Eddy laughed heartily. Brett felt so much calmer.

"It's so easy to talk to you. I feel like I've known you for years." Eddy said, a little dreamily. Brett blushed a little. Did- did his heart skip a beat?

"I know we're auditioning and we're supposed to be competing... but," Eddy paused, the nervous tension was back, "Do you wanna get drinks, or lunch, or just coffee? Even if only as friends."

" _Even if only_ as friends?" Brett smiled, tilting his head.

"I mean... it's up to you? Coffee for friends, Lunch for dates and Drinks for-" Eddy cleared his throat, Brett wasn't the only one blushing. 

"Maybe we can start with lunch," Brett offered.

Brett blinked his eyes open and sat up on the sofa, taking his time. He pushed the blanket off himself. 10am. He was distinctly aware of how warm his face felt and of the quickened pace of his heart. He also knew that he was smiling like damn idiot. What the hell? That was just cute, right? If that was a romantic comedy, it would so work. He strolled into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

"Morning, no dreams today?" Eddy yawned and stretched across the sink to get his toothbrush. 

Brett gargled some water. His head was still in the clouds.

Eddy frowned, "Bro? Why are you smiling?"

Brett snapped out of it. He looked up at the mirror. He was still smiling like an idiot. There was even a hint of blush on his cheeks. He moved quickly to wash his face.

Eddy shrugged, "So I'll upload last week's video and you can set up the equip-"

"It was so nice," Brett interrupted, not listening to a word, "like- I met Dream Eddy at an audition. He was really nice."

"Nice?" Eddy cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you hated Dream Eddy"

"This one's different. It was like a romantic comedy. We were both nervous, we chatted a bit and he asked me out," Brett gushed.

"And you said yes?" Eddy asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, how could I say no? Dude was cute-" Brett found himself gushing completely out of control. What the hell? He blushed to the tip of his nose.

"Yeah, but he is not me. He had what? Abs? And perfect teeth?"

"Oh yeah! His smile dude-" Brett continued enthusiastically.

"Got it." Eddy cut him off, "Lets uhm- I upload, you get filming set up ready?"

With that Eddy walked away, sulking. This dream felt like a personal attack. So a figment of Brett's imagination had everything- looks, charm, general Ling Ling-ness. Now Dream Eddy also had the guts to ask Brett out? What is this fucking nonsense? Eddy frowned deeply. It sure felt like Dream Eddy was dunking on real Eddy.


	8. Eddy Chen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy Chen wakes Brett up from his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Now it’s finished, let me tell u this was actually so hard to write. If you’re curious, read the long ass notes at the end.

“Why don’t we have a sleepover?” Eddy had suggested when they were done with work for the day.

“We live together,” Brett stretched.

“I mean we can sleep in the living room. Watch Netflix or something. This way, maybe it’ll stop your dreams.” Eddy explained, helpfully. Brett halted in his movements.

He was reaching for a drink in the refrigerator.

“Oh,” He resumed, opening up a bottle of cold juice.

“Is that a yes or no?” Eddy inquired impatiently, “you want the dreams to stop right?”

“I guess.” Brett replied uncommitted. He didn’t feel too bothered by the dreams anymore. In fact the recent ones have been quite pleasant. Sure it’s weird that he’s dreamt of Dream Eddy for over a week now but…

“I don’t know. It doesn’t bother me as much now.” He let slip. He avoids saying that he wants to keep having them.

“Ok. But you’ve been waking up late now. It can get a bit inconvenient. And maybe it bothers _me_ that you’re having these dreams,” Eddy replied as if he’d rehearsed it in his head.

Brett scratched the area above his eyebrow, “Why does it bother you?”

“Uh-“ Eddy was stunned at Brett’s resistance, “-well. It’s just like…” he found himself at a loss for words.

“Dude. They’re not weird like before. They’re just cute you know? And you said yourself. Dream Eddy has nothing to do with you.” Brett avoided eye contact.

“It has everything to do with me!” Eddy blurted out with a little more anger than he expected.

He drew back a little and spoke with a softer tone, “Listen. You've been sleeping on the couch anyway. Let’s just try this out, ok?” Eddy managed.

He just wanted Brett to stop having the bloody dreams. It doesn’t matter why. Brett stood still, thinking. Then as if he came to a conclusion, he moved his gaze to Eddy, “Ok. I pick the show.”

Eddy felt relief, “Sure.”

They gathered up their blankets, pillows and cushions and arranged them in a messy pile in the middle of the living room. As they made themselves comfortable, Brett scrolled through trying to pick out a show.

“Bro pick something dull. Then your dreams won’t be vivid,” Eddy said, scrolling through his phone.

“Then I’ll fall asleep,” Brett groaned.

“Oh shit yeah,” Eddy sat up and leaned back on his forearms.

“Fuuuuck I don’t know.” Brett sighed heavily and scrolled through the movies rapidly. He stopped at one randomly. Top Gun.

“I guess we’re watching Top Gun.” Brett clicked play.

It was a hyper masculine 80s Hollywood movie. Very cliche plot. Army jets, love triangles, cheesy punchlines and… Brett swallowed and shifted himself further under his blanket… lots and lots of weird gay energy. It was a tense scene. The main character was talking about- well something serious- with this other guy but… their faces were _so_ close. They were sweating profusely and did- did he just look at the other guy’s lips? He’s licking his own lips now. What the hell? Brett looked over at Eddy. He looked vacant, like he was staring at a blank screen.

Brett turned back to the TV and- HOLY GAY. They’re shirtless on a beach now? Playing volleyball? And a weird close-up shot of some dude’s flexing arms as he pulled himself off the sand. Brett snorted. He looked back at Eddy with an expression that says, “Are you seeing this shit?”. Eddy still looked so blank. Brett spoke to snap him out of it,

“Bro! Eddy. Eddy? Isn’t this a bit gay?”

Eddy watched the sweaty dude push himself up from the sand. Grains stuck on to his glistening skin and sweat dripped off his sharp nose. The muscles on his arms were pronounced and even more so thanks to the wetness.

I wish I was- “Eddy….” the sand-

“-gay?”

Eddy snapped out of his trance with a start. He heard Brett’s voice and turned to see his widened eyes.

Shit, shit shit shiit hit. Eddy jumped up. Oh no, he knows. He knows. Eddy paced, out of pure panic. Shit. But he’s traditional right? Aren’t his parents religious or something? Shit. Fuck. How do I-

“Eddy!” He felt Brett’s hands on his shoulders, rooting him, “You, ok?”

Brett tried to look into Eddy’s eyes but Eddy wouldn’t stop trembling and looking away. It made him anxious to see his best friend so nervous. He took a deep breath in to repeat his question.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, I’m gay!”

They spoke simultaneously.

They pulled back physically. Both with wide, confused eyes.

“I’m ok,” Eddy mumbled out. That’s totally going to salvage the situation.

“You’re gay?” Brett asked almost reflexively.

“No I said I’m ok,” Eddy repeated, feeling himself getting back in control.

“No, I’m gay,” Brett words slipped out. His eyebrows went up, realising what he’d said.

Eddy frowned, he felt himself losing control again, “No. _I’m_ gay- no- I’m _ok_.” His palm landed heavily above his brow. What the fuck?

“I’m ok too.” Brett word vomited some more and felt himself shivering with frustration. No. That’s not it. Fuck words.

Brett pulled Eddy in by his shoulders and kissed him firmly on the lips. Just as quickly, he whipped back. He brushed fingers over his mouth. A familiar feeling. Eddy stood completely still.

“Brett, you kissed me.”

“Yes.”

“Are you ogay?” Eddy asked before shaking his head at his jumble of words. He was so fucked.

Brett looked up at Eddy. This wasn’t a dream right? It clearly wasn’t smooth or polished. They were having a seriously dyslexic conversation in the middle of a messy living room. And the Eddy in front of him didn’t have a six-pack or perfect teeth or nice fancy clothes. The Eddy in front of him had on the one flannel shirt he wore all the time, floppy messy hair that doesn’t stay in place and huge bug eye glasses.

“Brett-“

He saw the familiar glint of crooked teeth through Eddy’s lips. It filled him with overwhelming love.

“I love- you?” Brett admitted, word vomit or not.

Eddy saw the soft, surprised expression on Brett as he spoke. He slouched a little. He felt his face getting red. So Brett’s definitely ogay. Fuck words.

He threw his arms around Brett to bring him in for a kiss.

“I- This is not a dream,” Eddy pulled back, chiding Brett, “just letting you know. You’re kissing Eddy Chen, the weirdo you met at math tuition, no abs, crazy teeth.”

“I know. And I’m gonna do it again.” Brett smiled, all teeth. His cheeks nearly pushing his eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might bum you out so stop reading if you don't wanna be bummed out. Honestly, I wanted to write some overly convoluted fluff to parody fluff. I had this idea of making chapters that can stand alone but if read chronologically, you see a plot. To do that, I tried putting in hints, major foreshadowing and a gradual change in the nature of the dreams.
> 
> I used repetition as a tool a lot. The dreams changed in that, at first they were explicitly connected to IRL dialogue then became less so. E.g. before Teenager Eddy, all chapters had small direct quotes from IRL dialogue from the chapter before- then the dreams changed. No more direct quotes from the day before- almost likeee Dream Eddy was diverging from real Eddy. And in the last chapter, I flipped it and repeated sentences from some of the dreams 😉
> 
> Also, as I was writing this, I was getting more conflicted about whether writing RPF is morally ok. So the dreams increasingly became a representation of fanfiction. At the end, I 'stopped' the dreams deciding I'll stop writing RPF but still gave the bois a happy ending. Listen, I thought it'll be kinda funny to put in literary effort into my last RPF fic. I don’t think I even fully delivered what I intended... but I’m happy with it and you can still read it as fluff or you can reread it knowing my intentions. Strangely bittersweet as I ended up enjoying the fluff I set out to parody. Thank u for reading :>


End file.
